


Dominic Thiem - Kiki's Birthday

by Venser_the_Sojourner



Category: Sports RPF, Tennis RPF
Genre: Anal, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bathroom Sex, Boys Kissing, Derogatory Language, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Peeping, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Showers, Spanking, Sports, Tennis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 11:06:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18893374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venser_the_Sojourner/pseuds/Venser_the_Sojourner
Summary: Dominic Thiem decides to surprise his girlfriend Kristina "Kiki" Mladenovic on the practice court on her birthday, but ends up the one being surprised by her coach Sascha Bajin... not once, but twice.





	Dominic Thiem - Kiki's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> FICTIONAL story involving Dominic Thiem and his girlfriend's coach Sascha Bajin. Characters were chosen by a request in the comments. If you like my work, feel free to leave kudos and make a few requests ;)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163749132@N05/47835686542/in/dateposted-public/)

 

One of the great things about your girlfriend also being a tennis player is joint practices. They don't always go to the same tournaments (some tournaments are both mens and womens singles, some aren't), but when they do, it is great. This week they are both playing in the same tournament. Dominic already had his practice today, but it's Kiki's birthday today and he wants to surprise her, plus he wants to spend as much time with her today as possible. He walks on to the practice court and sees Kiki hitting with her coach Sascha. Sascha Bajin used to be hitting partners with Serena Williams. He's also worked with Victoria Azarenka and Naomi Osaka, so Dominic is thrilled Sascha is working with Kiki. He puts his bag down and takes out his racquet, they haven't noticed him yet. Dominic does a light jog over to them, Kiki finally notices him and beams, and gives him a hug.

"What are you doing here?" she asks enthusiastically.  
"I thought I'd hit with you guys for a bit." He says.  
"What a nice surprise!" she says, then hugs him again.  
"Well it is your birthday, and I just really wanted to see you." he says with a smile.

Dominic already said "Happy birthday" to Kiki this morning and gave Kiki her gift, a beautiful diamond necklace. Dominic, Kiki, and her team are also going out to dinner tonight to celebrate, but Dominic was right in thinking that Kiki would be pleasantly surprised by this.

"I hope that's okay." Dominic looks to Sascha for approval.  
"Of course, we had about 15 minutes left anyway." he friendly replies.

Dominic watches Sascha lightly jog off the court to where his and Kiki's gear is. His shirtless, buff, and sweaty body glistening in the hot, shining sun. Dominic snaps himself out of it and hits with Kiki for around 15 to 20 minutes.

"That was great!" Kiki states happily. "I'm gonna hit the showers, I'm guessing you are too?"  
"What time is it?" Dominic asks.  
"Reservations for dinner are in an hour." She says.  
"Yeah I better take a shower here then." He says as he picks up his gear.  
"Where did Sacha go?" Kiki asks as she looks around, using her hand as a visor from the sun.  
"I think he already went in." Dominic points in the direction of the mens showers/locker room area.  
"Okay great." She says, grabbing her gear in a hurry. "Can you remind him about dinner?"  
"Sure." Dominic replies. "See you in a bit." He gives her a kiss on the cheek and they part ways.

Dominic enters the locker room. He only practiced with Kiki for 20 minutes at the most, but It's such a hot day and he sweated quite a bit, and he needs a shower. He can hear the showers are on, Sascha is probably in there. Dominic places his things down and strips off his sweaty clothes. He grabs a towel and walks over to the showers and puts the towel on the towel rack. He enters the shower and sees Sasha cleaning himself, his back turned. Dominic can't help but check out Sascha's muscular butt before settling on a shower-head a few feet away from him. There is plenty of room for the two of them, Dominic wants to give him his space. Dominic turns on the shower and starts to clean himself. He can't help but look to his left at Sascha again. The view is now Sascha's right side/profile, so Dominic can now not only see Sascha's ass but also his dick. Dominic quickly looks away so he doesn't get caught. He hears Sascha open a bottle then close it, so Dominic gives it 5 seconds then looks over at him again. Dominic correctly guesses that Sascha is shampooing his hair and can't see if Dominic is looking at him. Dominic stares at his girlfriend's coach and starts to touch himself. Sascha has an amazing body and it makes Dominic so horny. He jerks his dick and bites his lip. He closes his eyes for what he thinks is a split-second, but then opens them again in a hurry and looks away when he hears Sascha turn his shower off. "Shit!" Dominic says to himself quietly. "Did he see me?" Dominic wonders to himself. He looks down nervously at his hard cock and decides to just finish showering and then get out. He doesn't even check if Sascha is gone, he probably is by now. Dominic closes his eyes and runs his hands through his hair as the warm water hits his face. All of a sudden, his shower turns off. Dominic opens his eyes, then is startled by a hand on his shoulder.

"I saw you looking at me." Sascha says quietly but sternly behind him.  
"I… was just looking to see who you were… Thought it was you." He turns his head and smiles, trying to sell the lie with a forced casual tone.  
"I saw you looking at me while you were jerking off." Sascha clarifies, and he reaches from behind Thiem and puts his hand on Dominic's erect cock.  
Dominic winces. "I'm… so sorry." Dominic says, embarrassed.  
"Don't be." Sascha whispers in his ear. Then from behind, he wraps one arm around Dominic's neck, and with his other hand he starts jerking off Dominic.  
"Whaaat… are you doing?" Dominic gulps as he asks.  
Sascha rests his chin on Dominic's shoulder so he can watch himself jerk off Dominic.  
Dominic doesn't get an answer and starts to moan.  
"I see the way you look at me." Sascha finally says seductively as he continues to pleasure Dominic.  
"You love the way my body looks. My muscles, my pecs, my abs…" he continues.  
Dominic closes his eyes and thinks of Sascha's body and moans: "Mmmmmmm…"  
"You love my big ass and big cock too, don't you?" Sascha says devilishly, still working Thiem's manhood.  
"You want to worship my big ass and big dick? Don't you Domi?" Sascha asks confidently.  
Dominic tilts his head back onto Sascha's shoulder now and closes his eyes and moans: "Ohhhhhhhh…"  
Sascha turns his head and starts to lick, suck, and kiss Dominic's neck, and strokes the Austrian faster.  
Dominic moans even louder and starts to thrust sporadically, trying to fuck Sascha's hand desperately.  
Sascha grins. "Cum for me Domi." he whispers in Dominic's ear. "Cum for me my little slut."  
Dominic lets out a howling moan and unloads all over the shower wall, bursts of cum emanating from his dick, leaving white gooey streaks dripping on the wall.  
Dominic lets out a huge sigh of relief.  
"See you at dinner." Sascha says from behind as he wipes his hand on Dominic's cheek. Dominic tries to collect himself and turns the shower back on.  
As Sascha leaves he says, "Tonight at dinner, when I go to the bathroom, follow me a minute later."  
Dominic turns around to reply but Sascha is already gone.

 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163749132@N05/40921314063/in/dateposted-public/)

 

At dinner, Dominic (who has to hide the hickey on his neck via a popped collar) sits next to Kiki and avoids eye contact with Sascha. His overall quietness towards the whole group makes Kiki ask him is he is alright.  
Dominic forces a smile and looks at Kiki. "Yeah, just tired." he says.  
Kiki gives him a kiss on the cheek, he glances at Sascha, who is smirking.

Sascha then gets up to go to the bathroom. Dominic tries to run through all the scenarios in his head in a mere 60 seconds. He does want to meet with Sascha in the bathroom. But he doesn't want to get into trouble. He also doesn't want to betray Kiki, and he definitely doesn't want to get caught by her or anyone who would tell her. Maybe he shouldn't go then. But what if Sascha angrily exposes him if he doesn't? Dominic ultimately decides to get up and go to the bathroom.

When he walks in, Sascha is washing his hands. Sascha looks at Dominic through the overhead mirror and smirks. He turns around and grabs Dominic and kisses him hard. Dominic is alarmed at first but then wraps his arms around Sascha and kisses back. Sascha then grabs Dominic and bends him over the sink. Dominic looks at Sascha through the mirror.  
"What if anyone catches us?" Dominic asks nervously.  
"They won't." Sascha says annoyed. "Plus, I don't care." he says confidently.

He reaches from behind and undoes Thiem's shorts and pulls them down to his ankles, then he pulls down Thiem's underwear to his ankles as well.  
"Wow." Sascha proclaims. "I knew you had a fantastic ass, those cute shorts you wear do you justice... but seeing this ass up close and naked…" he caresses Dominic's butt cheeks, which perk up at his touch. "… is incredible." He finishes.  
He bends down to a crouch, Dominic can no longer see him in the mirror but then instantly feels Sascha's strong hands spread his cheeks, and then feels his warm, wet tongue go up his booty hole. Dominic closes his eyes and moans as Sascha swirls his tongue and slurps his tight pussy. Dominic reaches for his own cock and starts to jerk it again, but Sascha bats his arms away. "It's my turn." Sascha states as he stands back up. Dominic looks at him through the mirror as Sascha grabs Domi's arms by his wrists and sets them behind his back like he is handcuffed. Then Sascha looks into Thiem's eyes through the mirror. "I want you to watch me fuck you." He then pulls down his own shorts and underwear in one fell swoop and rams his big hard dick right up Thiem's ass. He starts thrusting back and forth, watching his body crash into Dominic's bubble butt, his dick penetrating Thiem's tight boi pussy. Then he looks at Dominic through the mirror, who looks into Bajin's eyes with slutty lust and mouth agape, as his girlfriend's coach plows him. Sascha then continues to look down at Thiem's bubble butt jiggle as it gets pounded. He holds Domi's wrists with one hand, and starts squeezing and slapping Thiem's right butt cheek. FUCK. It's so smooth, shiny, sweaty, and BIG.

Sascha lets go of Dominic's arms and grabs both sides of Thiem's waist and grips hard. He looks at Dominic through the mirror and starts plowing the Austrian even harder and faster. Sascha grunts and glares at Dominic through the mirror as Dominic starts to moan even louder and whimper like a fag. "Unnnnnggghhhh!" This just makes Sascha go even faster and harder, fucking Dominic's hole like a pussy. Dominic's eyes widen in lust and fear at Bajin, who continues to fuck him hard on the sink.

Sascha, without warning, pulls out and pushes Dominic down by his neck, no longer being able to see Sascha through the mirror. Sascha continues jerks his cock and pushes Dominic down, forcing him to arch his back even more, and gets his bubble butt perked up even more. Sascha grabs the side of Thiem's left ass cheek and squeezes and spreads. He growls and grunts and then lets out a manly moan as his dick erupts creamy white cum all over Dominic's ass cheeks. Cum shooting all over those cheeks and hole, and then slowly dripping down the Austrian's used ass as he and Sascha moan. Sascha exhales in relief and takes a step back to admire his handiwork. Dominic's bubble butt is red on the sides, and dripping in white cum. His exposed smooth boi pussy is pink and stretched and painted white thanks to the manhood of Bajin.

Bajin pulls his underwear and shorts back up. "Clean yourself up, then wait five minutes." He says.  
Dominic says "Okay," but Sascha is already out the door.


End file.
